Awakenings
by Draco's Tenshi
Summary: Side story to A Brand New Day, How each Avatar was awakened and received their stones and weapons


Okay somebody asked me how Harry and the others got their stones so here you go.

Harry found himself walking through the Forbidden Forest, not knowing why he was there or how he got there. All of a sudden he heard a beautiful feminine voice calling his name.

"Harry" The voice called sweetly but insistently.  
"Who's calling my name?" Harry asked  
"Come to the center of the forest and you will find out" Harry walked though the dark and gloomy forest, then suddenly came to a sun-dappled meadow in the center of the shadow filled forest. In the center of the meadow was a huge ancient looking tree and underneath the tree was a beautiful ethereal looking woman with long dark green hair spread all around her.

"Sit with me My Lord Potter" the woman said softly Harry sat down next to the woman and asked "Who are you and why do you call me your lord?"

"I am Trista, the avatar of time and space, I call you my lord because you are the leader of the avatars and the chosen one who will defeat the evil lord Voldermort" Trista explained

"What are Avatars?" Harry asked  
"Avatars are the ones chosen by the powers that be to rule over the elements" Trista said "Altogether there are seven Avatars. Time and Space, Earth, Fire, Air, Water, Darkness and Light" She continued.

"Do I know the other Avatars?"

"With the exception of two all, the other avatars currently attend Hogwarts."  
"They do?" Harry asked  
"Yes, and it is up to you as their leader to gather us together, to defeat the great evil once more" Trista answers  
"Will you tell me who they are?"  
"No! I cannot the other 5 Avatars have to awaken on their own, each must face their own trail to prove that they are still worthy of their divine gifts."

"What about me? Do I have to prove that I'm still worthy?"

"No, My Lord, you have already proven yourself worthy by surviving your encounter with the evil one during the Tri-Wizard Tournament." Trista explained

"I already faced my trial? Then why don't I have my powers?"  
You must be blocking them subconsciously, you're not letting them fully awaken, but you feel them don't you? You feel closer to the darkness then ever before?"

"That's what this feeling is? I thought it was because I was beginning to listen to Voldemort's teachings."

"So the evil one has already begun to train you to become his apprentice?"

Harry hung is head for a moment. "No one knows that he has been using his link with me to train me over the past year."

"He is trying to make you believe that darkness is the same as evil, in this he is not correct My Lord, You are the shadow, He is pure evil." 

"Now close your eyes and focus your thoughts on the darkness inside you . The Shadows protect you as you protect the world; you are the night that protects the earth when there is no sun."

Harry closed his eyes and did as Trista asked of him. He delved into the shadows within but felt now evil. He felt his determination to protect the world from Voldemort's evil taint. All of a sudden her felt a different part of him self open its eyes "You've finally discovered me."

Harry opened his eyes and instead of seeing Trista he saw an older version of himself standing there. This version of himself seemed about 25 years old, he wore no glasses and had long black hair the reached his waist. The man bowed and introduced himself. "I am Commander Hayden; I'm your past self from 1000 years ago."

"My past self, how is that possible?"

"The last time we fought the evil you know as Voldemort my final act before dying was to cast a spell that would cause me and my friends to be reborn if Voldermort returned. That spell must have come to past if you are here. You're going to need these, a sword and necklace appeared in each of Harry's hands. The necklace is the stone of shadow, it will help you channel you powers. The sword is Lionheart it is your Avatar weapon. You will learn more along the way. It's time for you to awaken now"

Harry awoke in his bed at Privet Drive, The stone of Shadow around his neck and Lionheart in the bed next to him.

"What the Hell was that?" Harry asked himself out loud

Just then Harry realized that there may be a hell of a lot more to being the savior then he had ever thought there was.

And he thought his life couldn't get anymore complicated.


End file.
